Judgment of the Gigas
by Lord-Pisces
Summary: This story takes place a hundred years after the game. Ever wondered what would happen if the Gigas were used for good?


Hello. My name is Lord_Pisces, and this is the first fanfic I've written for this site. Oh, and I don't own the rights to skies of Arcadia, yadda yadda. Let's get on with the show!  
  
Judgment of the Gigas  
  
Chapter 1: Return of the Titans  
  
100 years after the defeat of Ramirez, Vyse and his crew went down in history as the greatest heroes to sail the sky. With the evil gone, Arcadia lived in peace. Warring countries put their differences aside and Arcadia entered a new golden age. The moon crystals, the object of Vyse's quest were placed in Moon Tower, a monument built to honor Vyse. Then, worry begun to sweep over the land. What would happen if evil once again sought out the moon crystals to summon the Gigas? A Mage of the silver moon eased their worry. He cast a spell over the crystals so only one who intended to use them for justice could control the Gigas. Even then, they must be able to use the tool of power. No one new what the mage meant. The mage would not answer their inquiries nor could they find this tool. All that was left was a symbol on the wall in the tower. Despite the puzzlement, all prospered. Until one day, a black Island rose from deep within Arcadia. On this Island a being of supreme power ruled. He called himself, Apocalite. Apocalite's Island could move through the skies freely and it had the ability to reform other people to Apocalite's cause. The island moves slowly and has only conquered a small portion of the world but Apocolite has already assembled an army. A small band of Blue Rogues who have been training in case of evils return have risen against Apocalite but have been over whelmed. They are heading towards Nasr to warn them of the impending threat that draws closer with every passing moment. This is the setting in which the story of a young Air Pirate named Pierce begins…  
  
Air Captain Jev looked out the window of his ship the Arcwhale. Sure enough, a fleet of ships large enough to put Valua to shame was following them, all black with large points protruding from them. Jev sucked in his breath. Just as he expected a large black Island was moving behind the fleet of ships.  
  
"Apocalypse Island." he said aloud. "Home to the dirt bag himself. I wondered how long it would take for him to catch up with us. If we're gonna go down, we're goin' down fighting."  
  
"Vice Captain Hank," he called in an over head microphone he had pulled from above. "Get the men in battle stations, we got ourselves some company."  
  
"Aye sir!" came Hanks voice through the speaker. Then on the intercom he said, "Red alert, all hands on deck! All women and children to life boats!"  
  
All women and children to life boats, thought Jev. That was what worried him. He stood outside his cabin and waited. Just he anticipated a yellow and blue clad young man with a transparent eye patch barreled out of a room and right into Jev.  
  
"Pierce," warned Jev. "Hank said ALL women and children to the life boats."  
  
"Aww Dad!" Complained Pierce. "I never get to help out on the ship."  
  
It was amazing how much Pierce reminded Jev of himself.  
  
"Now son this isn't a little exercise," Jev lectured. "When the Arcwhale isn't being shot at with blanks it means lives are at stake. It's important that…"  
  
"Dad, get down!" Pierce called, tackling Jev. As if on queue, a burst of firepower rocked the Arcwhale.  
  
"I'm glad I gave you that X-ray eye patch." said Jev both relieved and embarrassed that he was to busy lecturing his son to secure himself. Again he pulled down the microphone. "Hank, damage report."  
  
"You don't want to know." came Hanks voice.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"They took out the life boat bay."  
  
"You're right, I don't want to know. They're goin' to try to assimilate us all!"  
  
"What should we do? We can't fight them all."  
  
"Dad, the other ships are moving out of the way of that island, it's getting closer!"  
  
Jev looked at his son and realized this would be his final flight with a free will. He had to do it.  
  
"Son," he said to Pierce. "You know that birthmark on your wrist?"  
  
"This one?" asked Pierce holding up his wrist. Sure enough, there was a strange marking there. It depicted 6 diamonds, each one attached to another one.  
  
"That mark isn't ordinary. It is identical to the symbol on the walls of Moon Tower. You are destined to wield the tool of power!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Son, I'm afraid this will be the final voyage of the Arcwhale. We're going to pass by Moon Tower and drop you off there. Then you must get the tool of power and warn the other continents. Find a ship and get to Nasr."  
  
"No!" shouted Pierce defiantly. "I won't leave you! I have to stay and help you fight!"  
  
"No son!" yelled Jev. "You can't stay here and risk your life! If you stay others will suffer our fate. You can reverse the spell, but right now you have to leave! I'll be fine just promise me you'll go get help."  
  
"Okay Dad," muttered Pierce. "I promise."  
  
"Come with me." said Jev solemnly. Jev pulled a book from his cabins bookcase and the case slid away to reveal a passageway. Jev and Pierce walked through this hallway until they came to a strange room. "This is a secret room in the Arcwhale. Not many people know about it, which is a good thing because the ships engineers create weapons of mass destruction here. They also make gadgets of incredible use."  
  
"One of them is this," he gestured toward purple pod with a transparent top. "It's a new line of life boats called a flight pod. It's faster than any ship in the sky and it's repel shield can block cannon fire and monsters from up to 5 miles away. It's also easier to pilot than most ships because it uses a joy stick to turn and increase altitude and a lever to accelerate. You're going to use this to get to Moon Tower."  
  
"But how do I get there?"  
  
"A compass needle will always point in the direction of the tower. Just follow it and you'll get there in no time. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds easy enough."  
  
"One last thing." Jev reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing blue rock.  
  
"Your Blue Moon Stone!" gasped Pierce.  
  
"There are no monsters on Moon Tower, but the enemy might send a landing party. I want you to take this, find a weapon and forge it with this, understand?  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Dad." said Pierce as he took the stone.  
  
"Don't mention it, just find the tool and warn all the continents." with that Pierce stepped into the pod and Jev slid the top shut.  
  
"Goodbye son." whispered Jev as he hit the launch button and the Flight Pod propelled itself out side the Arcwhale.  
  
The little pod flew quickly away from the battle that was rapidly taking pace behind it. Jev was right, the Pod was fast. Pierce was easily able to fly it to Moon Tower in half the time a real ship could. The pod gently landed outside the large ivy covered monument. As he stepped inside he realized that the crystals weren't there and there were no stairs or elevators.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked aloud. All of a sudden his birthmark began to glow. It was then he realized there was a similar symbol on the wall which was also glowing. The wall suddenly slid away to reveal a room which must have been created by the mage when he cast the spell. "Cool."  
  
"Chosen one," came a voice from within the new room. "Enter the chamber and receive your destiny."  
  
Cautiously Pierce entered the chamber. What he saw amazed him. All 6 Crystals floated in the air above a pedestal. But what surprised him most was a transparent old man garbed in white.  
  
"Welcome young one," spoke the man "I am the mage who created this spiritual room."  
  
"Spiritual!?" gawked Pierce. "You mean I'm not really here?"  
  
"Correct. Your mind has gone on a quest. You haven't really moved any part of your body since you first spoke inside these walls. May I see your symbol?"  
  
"Sure." Pierce held up his wrist.  
  
"Excellent," said the mage with glee. "You have the symbol which means you can wield the tool of power."  
  
A large flash of light erupted and Pierce felt his arm get heavy. When the light stopped Pierce realized with amazement he had a large object strapped to his arm. It looked just like his birthmark. It was composed of six stone diamond shaped slabs with a different shaped indent on each one in which to put small objects. They all rotated around the middle.  
  
"This is the Tool of Power," spoke the Mage. "Better known as the Summoning Board. To unleash a Gigas, place a crystal inside one of the tiles, spin the board and say the corresponding chant. These chants will be stored in your mind when you leave."  
  
"But what if the problem is too big for only one Gigas?" inquired Pierce.  
  
"Expecting trouble are we?" chuckled the Mage. Then his cheerful expressions took on a grim look. "I wondered when evil would once again be on the rise. To summon more than one Gigas, merely place more than one crystal in the board, spin it and speak the new chant that comes to your mind. You can also do the same with all six crystals. Do not fear for I shall be with you during your quest to aid you."  
  
"Gee. Thanks!"  
  
"Think nothing of it young one. Oh six crystals the chosen one has arisen, now bestow upon him your power."  
  
Before Pierces eyes the six crystals stopped rotating in the air and aimed them selves toward the board. All six flew at a super high speed and each placed itself into a slab on the summoning board. With that Pierce felt a dizzy sensation and the room started spinning. When the room stopped moving, Pierce found himself in the central chamber. He looked at his wrist. The summoning board was there along with all six crystals.  
  
"Freaky." said Pierce  
  
"Ah yes, I thought you'd find that part confusing." came a voice that seemed to reside within his own head. The voice chuckled as Pierce looked around in surprise. "I did say I would be with you during your quest did I not?"  
  
"Mage?" asked Pierce aloud. "I thought you meant you'd be with me spiritually or something."  
  
"I have a name," said the Mage sounding insulted. "It's Volin. Technically I am with you spiritually. My spirit has transferred itself into your body."  
  
"Well, uh, you can't really…" this protest was cutoff by the sound of cannon fire, and the brief rumbling of the island.  
  
"Friends of yours?" inquired Volin.  
  
"I wish! It's Apoccolite! I'll explain later." Pierce added as Volins confusement surged through his body. Having two souls was going to take some getting used to. When Pierce entered the dark cloudy outdoors he saw hundreds of the black spiky Apocalypse Fighters hovering around the island. They had apparently noticed Pierce because he saw their cannons shift into standby mode. Bewildered, Pierce scanned the sky for the violet sailboat called the Arcwhale but he could not find it anywhere.  
  
"Something wrong Pierce?" asked a concerned Volin. Before Pierce could respond the nearest Apocalypse Fighter activated its exterior speakers and called out to Pierce.  
  
"You in the Blue!" boomed the captain's voice. "Apocalite would like to speak with you. Come aboard without resistance and you shall not be harmed." The ship hovered closer to the island and a plank extended from the ship and onto the island for Pierce to walk on. Pierces heart started thumping hard. Apocalite wanted to speak with him. If he went on that ship he probably wouldn't come out with a free mind. He wanted to fight but how could he? He hadn't even gone to the towers treasure room. He didn't even have a weapon.  
  
"You do have a weapon." came Volins calm voice. Pierce was about to ask how he knew what Pierce was thinking but he remembered that Volin's spirit was in his body, he could read his thoughts. Then Pierce remembered something. His Summoning Board! He looked down at his arm. The board was there with all six crystals in place.  
  
"This is your last warning!" boomed the ships speakers. "Come aboard now!" Pierce looked up from his Summoning Board and looked at the Apocalypse Fighter.  
  
"I don't think so." said Pierce in a cold quiet voice, barely above a whisper. He spun the Board and spoke in a voice that did not sound like it belonged to him.  
  
"Oh six Giants of Fire, Life, Wind, Ice, Lightning and Void. As holder of the tool of power I summon you forth to battle my foes!"  
  
The plank of the Apocalypse Fighter retracted and the ship rejoined the fleet almost immediately as the crystals began to glow. The crystals formed themselves into orbs of light and separated from the board floating to a different place.  
  
The red crystal sunk into the ground. In that spot, a volcanic eruption occurred. From the fire a giant red four-headed creature arose, known as Recumen, the Red Gigas.  
  
The green crystal also sunk into the ground, but unlike the red, it caused an enormous tremor. A green almost human like creature rose from the ground and towered over the island. This Giant was Grendel the Green Gigas.  
  
The blue crystal unlike the others hovered high above the land and created a large blue tornado. When the tornado stopped the blue Phoenix, Bluheim the Blue Gigas, hovered above the tower.  
  
The purple crystal sped across the skies, causing a thick fog to trail it. The cry of an Arcwhale could be heard within the fog. The fog cleared to reveal Rahknam the Purple Gigas.  
  
Black storm clouds gathered above the yellow crystal. Instantly a bolt of lightning struck the crystal. The resulting explosion formed into the dragon like Yelligar the Yellow Gigas.  
  
The silver crystal did nothing for a moment, and then a brilliant flash erupted forth. Pierce felt like the universe had been ripped in half. Then it stopped revealing a mighty silver floating creature. Pierce could not describe the giant that levitated before him. This Behemoth was Zelos the Silver Gigas.  
  
Pierce felt a blue aura surround him but he did not resist. He then lifted off the ground and landed softly on top of Zelos. He saw the fleet of Apocalypse Fighters shift their cannons into attack position.  
  
"Bring it on." said Pierce quietly and the six titans around him roared their agreement.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Next Chapter: A Legend Reborn. Well that's all I got now. The second chapter might not be out for awhile. I plan to try my hand at writing humor first. But for now here's my goodbye song.  
  
Dum dum dum dum dum duuuuuuum! Hey everybody, that's our show! But now we really have to go! Make sure you write a review! If you don't, I might Suuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee!!! 


End file.
